Faith
by Purple Pearl Voice 35
Summary: 16 years ago, North saved and adopted a baby girl named Bella from a fire. 16 years later, Bella is living in the North Pole with North as her dad. She has a strange gift that surronds the seasons and doesn't know who her real parents are. What happens when she meets Jack Frost? A frostly love in the making! Take place during film. Jack/OC
1. Prologue

**This is a replacement for You Got Jinxed. I've seen a bunch of stories where one of the Guardians, mainly North, has a child. I decided to make my own. Everyone I want you to meet North's adopted daughter, Bella!**

**Bella: Hi guys!**

**Why don't you tell us somethings about yourself.**

**Bella: Well, I'm 16 years old, I have dark chocolate brown hair with silver tips, sapphire eyes, and pale skin (from living in the North Pole). I never met my mother, but I know I have the ability to see mythical beings like North without having to believe. **

**Nice, now lets get to the story. Want to do the declaimer?**

**Bella: Sure. PurplePearlVoice35 does not own Rise of the Guardians, only me.**

**Enjoy!**

PROLOGUE

It was a dark and cold night as North, aka Santa, flew over London in his sleigh. He had just finished delivering presents to the world and was heading back home. Suddenly, the smell of smoke catches his attention. He looks down and sees a horrific sight. A small cottage was on fire! Flying his reindeer down, he hopped out of the sleigh and hurried toward the burning building. He heard something that made Saint Nick's heart break: a baby cry.

Without a second hesitation, he pulled out his swords and kicked down the door. He followed the sound to a small bedroom, where he found a small crib near the window. He hurried toward it and found baby girl laying in the crib, wailing and crying.

Carefully he picked up the baby and wrapped her in his coat. Then he sliced a hole in the wall and ran to the sleigh just as the cottage came crashing down. North panted as he looked back at the burning cottage and down at the now quiet child.

She had soft pale skin and dark hair. When she opened her eyes, North saw they were sapphire blue. She was only wearing a long sleeved pink shirt and a diaper. On her collarbone was a crescent moon shaped birth mark. She looked up at North and giggled. The old man smiled and climbed into the sleigh. As North lifted into the sky, he reached into his coat and pulled out a snowglobe.

"North Pole," he whispered to it and threw in front of him. A portal appeared and the sleigh zoomed through. As North pulled into the massive fortress, he carried the baby into the globe room and found a soft blanket. He wrapped her up and set her down on lumpy chair. He then went to the control panel and turned a large knob. He pressed it down.

An hour later, the Guardians, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman, arrived.

"North, what's going on?" Tooth asked as her mini fairies fluttered around her. Bunny stood there, painting another Easter egg, and Sandy was just floating there. North went to the chair and picked up the baby. Tooth gasped, Bunny's eyes widened, and Sandy began making symbols above his head with dreamsand.

"I found her when I was flying over London, in the middle of a burning building. I was lucky to find her and get her out before it collapsed," North explained. Tooth hovered closer and ran a hand through her hair.

"She's so cute. Can we give her a name?" she asked. Bunny rolled his eyes. Sandy nodded his head. North smiled.

"How about Holly?" he asked. Bunny shook his head.

"Too much like Christmas, mate. How about Lily?" he says. North shook his head. "That's too much like Spring," he says.

As the two began bickering about the name, Tooth secretly takes the baby and rocks her gently in her arms. Surprisingly she was fast asleep. Sandy started making images out of sand. No one was paying attention. Sighing, he grabbed a nearby elf and shook it, making the bell on its head ring. The Guardians turn to the dream maker.

Sandy made a name above his head: 'Bella Faith'.

"Bella Faith? I like it," Tooth says. North nodded and Bunny shrugged. "It's decided. Her name is Bella Faith and we shall raise her like our own," North declared.

**Wow short chapter. Like it? Hate it? You know the drill. The next chapter is the real Chapter One. I decided to make her last name Faith because its her center, which she will find out later. Also, this story takes place during the film, so Jack will come in the next chapter. Later!**


	2. Ch 1: The New Guardian

**Yahoo! Here's chapter one (the real one).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG**

16 years have past sine Bella was first brought to the North Pole. Turns out she's still a child at heart. She's often at the Pole, usually in her room or in the workshop, but sometimes she'll visit Tooth and Bunny in their worlds. A strong believer that girl.

Anyway, Bella was sitting in North's office, reading a novel, while her 'dad' worked on a new sculpture made of ice. Bella was now 16 with waist length silver streaked, dark chocolate brown hair and the same sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a white T-shirt over a long sleeved blue one, white pants, and brown fur boots. That was only when she was at the North Pole. Apparently, a month after she turned 14, she found out that her streaks and outfit change when there was a change in the environment. For example, when she visits Bunny's Warren, her streaks turn from silver to bright pink and she wore spring looking clothes, which were usually a tank top, shorts, and sandels.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face and glanced at North, who was now holding a model train in his hand.

"What do ya got there, Dad?" she asked in her British accent.

"You'll see my little sugarplum," North answered as he set the train on an ice track he made. Munching on a cookie, the two watched as the train went into a loop and went off a ramp, suddenly spreading wings and flying through the air. Bella set her book down and clapped her hands.

"Brilliant, Dad," she chimes. The door suddenly banged open, hitting the train and sending it to the ground smashing into a million pieces. A yeti was standing there panting and looking horrified. Bella winced and said "Okay not any more."

"How many times have I told you to knock?!" North yelled. The yeti said something in its yeti language, and Bella tilted her head. She understands yetis.

"The Globe?" she asked. At this North stood and hurried out the door, Bella at his heels. The reached the globe room where a bunch of elves were standing staring at the Globe (which showed billions of tiny lights, each representing a child who believes in the Guardians) in complete horror.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she joined North's side. Then she saw the problem: hundreds of light were going out, as if someone was shutting them off. "Have you checked the axis? Is the rotation balanced?" North asked the yeti. It nodded.

Then black sand started creeping up on the Globe, swirling toward the top and then disappearing in midair. Some elves screamed or hid in fear. Everything was silent, until a shadow of a man appeared. It left as quickly as it appeared, an evil laugh echoing through the room.

"Dad, can it really be him?" Bella asked. North didn't answer, but instead told an elf to make preparations. He then turned the very knob he used 16 years ago and pressed down. He had summoned the Guardians once more.

"Dad, can he really be back? After all these years?" Bella asked again. North looked down sadly at his daughter and nodded with a sigh.

"I'm afraid so, sugarplum. Now, it will be awhile before the Guardians get here, so why don't you go outside for a while. You might catch Bunny," he says. Bella hesitated at first but then nodded and headed to her room to grab her snowboard.

Bella's room wasn't huge but wasn't small. It had violet wallpapers covered in white snowflakes and wooden floors. All that was in her room was a full bed, a desk, a closet, and a book shelf where she kept at least 20 books on. There was also a large window with a great view.

Bella grabbed her blue snowboard and headed out. She threw down her board and hook her boots to it. Then she took off. The icy wind bit at her cheeks and nipped at her nose, but she didn't care. She never got frostbite because her skin seemed to resist it. She got a little chilled, but never frozen.

A few feet away, she saw a hole appear in the ground. Bella smiled and unhooked her boots from the board. She hurried over as Bunny popped out.

"Hey Bunny!" she called as she approached. Bunny smiled.

"G'day, Bells, want to explain why your old North called?" he asked, pointing to the Northern light in the sky.

"Dad will explain inside," Bella said, jogging up the hill the fortress. Opening the door, they were greeted by Tooth (by checking Bella's teeth, saying 'Oh my, they are gorgeous!'), Sandy, and North. As they walked to the globe room, Tooth was giving directions to her mini fairies for new teeth (She busier than a bumblebee. She works 24/7 non-stop.) and Sandy was calmly floating in the air near Bella, sipping on eggnog.

"North this better be good," Bunny said, painting another Easter egg. Bella sent a glare at him.

"I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't call you all here unless it was serious," North said. He looked over at Bella, who nodded her head. Everyone moved to the center of the room

"The Boogeyman was here-at the Pole," North explained.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" Tooth asked. Bella nodded. "Even though I've never seen him, I know what he can do the children," she says.

"Yes! There was black sand covering the Globe. And then a shadow!" North explained, waving his hand in the air.

Bunny was confused. "Wait what do you mean black sand? I thought you said you saw Pitch?"

"Well, not exactly," North confessed.

Bunny was not amused. "'Not exactly'? Can you believe this guy?" He looked at Sandy, who just shrugged and formed a question mark above his head.

North continued, "Pitch is up to something bad. I feel it in my belly."

"Hang on. You mean to say you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your belly?" asked Bunny. "Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-"

Bella cut him off. "Bunny, I was there too. I saw black sand and the shadow looked like Pitch. I know it was him because I've only seen Sandy's dreamsand and it's gold." She gestured to the little man, who gave a simple shrug.

Now, North and Bunny were arguing over which holiday was more important and Tooth was doing her usual business, Sandy noticed the moon come into view through a window in the ceiling. He tapped Bella's arm and pointed toward the moon. Her sapphire eyes widened as she touched the moon shaped birthmark on her shoulder.

"Uh, guys?" Bella asked the Guardians, but no one heard her. Sandy tried making dreamsand images but no one noticed. He reached over and grabbed an elf, shaking it so the bell on its head rang.

The Guardians stopped what they were doing and Bella pointed to the window while Sandy made a crescent moon above his head.

"Ah, Man in Moon! Why didn't you two say something?" North exclaimed. Bella face palmed herself and dreamsand poured from Sandy's ears.

"It's been a long time old friend. What's the big news?" North asked. A moon beam shined down in the middle of the four Guardians (and Bella) and made an image of Pitch.

"It IS Pitch!" Bunny gasped.

"What do we do?" North asked. Another moonbeam shined in the middle and a pillar rose from the ground. On top was a giant gem.

"Uh, guys you know what this means?" Tooth asked the group with a gasp. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"He's choosing a new Guardian," North exclaimed. Bella's eyes widened. This is the first time that she's seen a Guardian get picked.

Sandy made a four leafed clover over his head, Tooth translating that he's guessing the leprechaun, while Bunny was chanting "Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog," over and over.

"Who's it going to be?" she asked.

To answer her question, a flash of light filled the room and a holographic figure formed on top of the gem. The figure was cloaked and held a hooked staff. Tooth's mini fairies sighed in delight (one actually fainted ^_^), the Guardians were baffled, and Bella was just confused.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Jack Frost," North answered.

"Uh, I take that back. The Groundhog's fine," Bunny said. Bella just giggled and walked to her father's side. She stared up at the holographic Jack Frost. _He looks so young to be a Guardian_, she thought. Tooth said something about him protecting the children, but Bunny wasn't pleased.

"Jack FROST?! He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts! Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian," North interrupted. Bella nodded.

"Jack Frost is a lot of things, but he's NOT a Guardian!" Bunny says, shaking his head.

"Oh, c'mon Bunny, at least give him a chance," Bella says, gesturing to 'Jack Frost'. She glanced up at the hologram one more time before it disappeared. Excitement flooded her.

"So when do we meet him?" she asked.

"Bunny, how about you and two of the yetis get a sack and go get Jack. I'll give you location," North says. Bunny groaned and started to complain, but caught North's look and did what he was told.

"Do you really think Manny made the right choice?" Bella asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE: MUST READ NOW!

**Dear Pearls, **

**THIS IS A VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE THAT PEARLS MUST READ!**

**I'm sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter. But this is VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Starting now and ending April 3rd, there will be a voting on which of my stories get finished first. There are eight that I've made so far and another on FictionPress, which I'll be working on while the voting is going on. Until the deadline, NONE OF MY STORIES WILL BE UPDATED!**

**The voting is simple: pick THREE of my fanfictions for me to finish first and send me a PM on those three. On April third, I will count up the votes and put on my profile which have won and will be finished first. After those three are done, the three with the second most votes will get finished and then the rest will be finished.**

**To pick, you can either:**

**a) read all 8 and pick or...**

**b) read the summary and first chapter, then pick**

**THE VOTING STARTS NOW! REMEBER, SEND ME A PM ON WHICH THREE YOU LIKE BEST! THE VOTING ENDS APRIL 3RD AND YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE! **

**GET YOUR VOTES IN BECAUSE TIME IS TICKING!**

**Oh, and I'll be working on some of the chapter of different stories just to keep prepared. Oh, and make sure you go to and look for me, Mew Sakura 35. And yes, I've changed my name to Sakura instead of Purple. If you look at my avatar, you'll see why. If you see me say Purple or Yellow, just ignore it. I now go by Sakura.**

**Good luck, and keep checking my profile for updates on which fanfictions are in the lead!**

**Your wonderful friend and author**

**~Mew Sakura35**

**P.S A little twist here. The one story with the fewest votes gets deleted and replaced.**


	4. Ch 2: The Necklace and Jack's Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. Only Bella**

Bella decided that since it would be a while til Jack showed up, she would just hang out in her room. Tooth was busy directing her mini fairies to new teeth, North was making sure everything was in order for the new Guardian's arrival, and Bunny, of course, went to go bring Jack to the Pole. Sandy fell asleep in mid air.

Arriving at her room, Bella took out a book called _Switched_ and plopped on her bed. She opened to where she left off. But she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was that one boy. Jack Frost. What does he really look like? What can he do? Bunny had mentioned Jack before when Bella was younger, how he froze the ground and his eggs. And now he was a Guardian.

Bella sets down her book and walk to her drawer. Opening it up, she finds a small bronze box with a name on it: Bella. She opened the lid and found a necklace. The chain was silver and hanging from it were three leaves, two small ones on either side of a larger one. One was red, the other was orange, and the large one was yellow. North had told her that he made it for her. What Bella didn't know, was that North didn't make it. Instead he went back to the burnt cottage where Bella was found and dug through the wreckage for anything that survived. He found the necklace, the only thing that survived. She loved it but never got the chance to wear it.

Bella glanced at the mirror in front of her. She ran a hand through her hair, through her silver steaks, and sighed. They were usually that color because it was always winter here. When she goes to Bunny's Warren, they turn from silver to bright pink. Sometimes, when she goes to Tooth's Palace, when it's summer time, they would turn green. But she has never seen them in autumn.

Slowly, she puts the necklace around her neck and the leaves rest on her chest. A sudden wave of energy flows through her body and Bella watched in awe as her streaks turned a shade of red-orange and yellow for about a second, then returning to silver. Her eyes never changed, and neither did her clothes, but Bella felt like she had just transformed into a different season.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

A yell and a thud caught my attention. I shook her head and glanced at the door, just as it opened up, revealing some of Tooth's Mini Fairies. They chirped and motioned for me to follow. I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and followed. They led me down toward the Globe Room, where I heard voices.

"Oh, yeah I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." A new voice. Is it Jack? Me and the fairies were getting closer but slowed as we listened.

"Oh good that was my idea," Dad's voice said. I rolled my eyes. Of course it was his idea. I continued to listen as Dad continued to speak.

"You know Bunny obviously," he continued.

"Obviously," the voice (Jack?) repeated.

"And the Tooth Fairy." I heard the flutter of wings as the Mini Fairies flew off to gather by Tooth. I rounded the corner and stopped as I listened to Tooth talking.

"Hello Jack (so it was Jack Frost!). I heard a lot about you...and your teeth!" she exclaimed.

"M-m-my what?" Jack asked.

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes! Oh and they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow," Tooth exclaimed. I peeked around the corner and covered my mouth with my fist to keep me from giggling. Tooth was hovering too close to Jack, using her tiny hands to pry open his mouth to see his teeth, her Mini Fairies swarming around his face like little butterflies, trying to look inside his mouth.

"Girls, pull yourselves together. Let's not disgrace the uniform," Tooth scolded, flying back to Dad. He gestured to Sandy, who had fallen asleep.

"And Sandman," Dad said. When he saw Sandy was asleep he nudged him with his hand. "Sandy? Sandy! Wake up!" he said loudly. Sandy woke with a start and gave Jack a smile.

"Now where's the little sugarplum?" Dad asked. Tooth turned to her Mini Fairies and they chirped and squeaked. One of them, Baby Tooth, spotted me and quickly flew over to me. She then grabbed the end of my sleeve and tugged, making me stumble. But I followed her out from my 'hiding spot'. Dad smiled when he saw me.

"Ah, there you are," he said. I gave him a small smile and went to stand next to Tooth.

"Bella, this is Jack Frost. Jack Frost, this is my daughter, Bella Faith," North said, gesturing to each of us. I finally got to get a good look at this guy.

Jack was my age, maybe a year or two older, with windswept snow white hair, bright ice blue eyes, deathly pale skin, and a slender form. He wore a blue hoodie with frost designs around the collar and sleeves, light brown trousers that seem to be torn at his shins, and no shoes. In his hand was a wooden staff that hooked at the top. When he saw me, his eyes widened. I waved at him a little and gave him a small smile.

"S-she can see me?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at Dad. He smiled down at me and then looked at Jack. He gave him a nod.

Jack glanced at the Guardians then his eyes found mine, staring deeply into mine. "But no one can see unless they're immortals," he said. His eyes showed hope.

"No, I'm 100% human. I've been raised by the Guardians for 16 years that it's impossible not to believe in others like you," I explained. Jack nodded once then turned to Guardians.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

When North mentioned 'little sugarplum', I thought _Oh great, another one_. Then one of Tooth's Mini Fairies darted from her spot and flew toward a column and came back out dragging...a girl. And not just any girl. A girl my age!

She stood between North and Tooth and gave North a small smile. Then North proceeded to tell me that her name was Bella Faith and she was his daughter! His daughter?! Since when did Santa have a daughter?! I looked over at the girl, Bella, and realized something crazy. She was a Mortal! And she was looking right into my eyes. I asked if she could see me and North nodded. Oh God, I think my heart just leaped out of my chest.

She was beautiful. He was almost as thin as me with almost equally pale skin, sapphire eyes, and dark brown hair with silver streaks that went to her waist. There were two thing that really got me suspicious: one was the crescent moon shaped birth mark on her collar bone that was clearly visible and two was the necklace around her neck. The chain was silver and had two small leaves, one red and the other orange, next to a larger golden leaf. When I looked back up, I saw that the tips of her silver streaks with red-orange.

All in all, I think I just got a crush. I mentally slapped myself. _No bad Jack, bad, you can't be in love with a human!_ I looked at the Guardians and asked only one question: "Anyone want to tell me why I'm here?"

**Cliff hanger! Okay so just to let you guys know, I have almost all eight stories posted and then we can get this contest started. I post a note in all my stories about how it works and it will also be on my profile. Later Mew Mews! ~Nya!**


	5. Ch 3: Jack Doesn't Want To Be a Guardian

**I only own Bella Faith. The rest goes to DreamWorks Animation.**

**Enjoy! ~Nya!**

**Bella's POV**

"Anyone one want to tell me why I'm here?" Jack Frost asked the Guardians. Sandy began making images out of dreamsand above his head, but Jack couldn't understand him, so he said, "Not really helping, but thanks little man."

I patted Sandy on the shoulder and gave him a thumbs up for trying. He smiled and we watched Jack start to walk around the room. He froze an elf with his staff.

"I must have done something _really_ bad to get _you _four together," he said as he turned around to face us, his eyes flickering to mine for a second. "Am I on the naughty list?"

Dad chuckled as he said, "On naughty list? You hold the record." I stifled my own laugh by biting my lip. Jack looked at me, as if saying_ Do I really hold the record?_. I nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, my eyes averting to the floor at my feet.

Dad continued. "But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." Mixing up the phrases again like always.

"How come?" Jack asked, his lips curling into a smirk. One that made my stomach start to flutter and my heart begin to pound. _Why is it doing this? This has never happened before!_ I thought as I force my self to watch what was going on.

"Good question," Bunny said.

"How come?" Dad repeated. "I tell you how come. 'Cause now, you are Guardian!"

Jack stood there looking very confused. Yetis lit ceremonial torches. Elves leaped down from column, unraveling banner as they did. Tooth's Mini Fairies brought flowers chains, but Jack did not take.

"What are doing?" Jack said, pushing the fairies away. "Get off me!"

Horn blared around the room as the elf marching band came in. "This is the best part!" Dad told Jack. A yeti came in carrying a rather large book. The book that contained everything that had to do with Guardians, including the Guardian oath.

I saw Jack's annoyed look and he raised his staff. Not good. I ducked behind a column just as Jack slammed his staff on the ground. Frost spread from where the staff connected to the ground and an icy wind blows throughout the room. I peeked out from behind the column.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?!" Jack asked, his ice blue eyes scanning the room at us. Wait, WHAT!? Did Jack just say he didn't want to become a Guardian?! If I were chosen, I would sooo say yes! Everyone stood there frozen for a second, until Dad started laughing.

"Of course you do. Music!" he said after a few seconds. The elves started to play again until Jack said "No music!", and the elves left. Dad raised an eyebrow and I came out to stand by Tooth.

"Look this is all very flattering, but you don't want me. Your all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian," Jack said.

"That's exactly what I said!" Bunny said with a chuckle. I sent him a glare. Seriously bro, shut up.

Tooth flew over to Jack. "Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do," she said. She flew up to the Globe. "Each of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes," I added walking closer to the Globe as well.

"And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them," Dad concluded, then he added, "Tooth, finger our of mouth." Tooth had started to look at Jack teeth again.

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful," she said as she lets go of Jack's mouth and flies back to us.

Dad went on, saying, "Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

Jack snickered. "You mean the Bogeyman?

"Yes! When Pitch threatens _us_, he threatens _them_ as well!" Dad replied, gesturing to the Globe.

"This is no joke. I might not be a kid anymore, but Pitch is capable of doing something worse than just bring nightmares, even to me!" I said, taking a step forward. Jack stared into my eyes again and I felt heat rising to my face.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified," Jack said.

"Pick? You think we picked? No, you were _chosen_, like we were _all_ chosen! By Man in Moon," Dad said, a bit frustrated. But I could tell what he had just said caught Jack's attention right away.

"What?" Jack asked. He looked at me (Why does he keep doing that?) and I nodded, confirming what my dad said.

"Last night, Jack," Tooth said. "He choose you."

"Maybe," Bunny said. I sent him another glare and this time he backed away from me.

"The Man in the Moon. He talks to you?" Jack asked, completely in shock. It was clearly written all over his face.

"You see, you can't say no. It is destiny," Dad says.

Jack sighed. "After three hundred years, this is his answer. To spend the rest of eternity like you guys, cooped up in some hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No, that's _not_ me. No offense."

"How's that not offensive?" Bunny sneered. I sent a look at him, but he ignored it. "You know what I think? I think we dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children?"

"You ever hear of a snow day?" Jack asked. "I know it's no hard boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Is that what does? Bring snow days to kids?

"But none of them believe in you, do they?" Bunny replied. "You see, your invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist!"

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth scolded, but the rabbit ignored her. I felt rage start to boil inside me, but I didn't let it show.

"No, the kangaroo's right," Jack said. I had to cough to hide a laugh so Bunny wouldn't go psycho on me. But the 'kangaroo' just glared at the winter teen.

"The what? What did you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate," he said, marching forward. Uh-oh this could get ugly.

"Oh," Jack scoffed. "And this whole time I thought you were. If your not a kangaroo, then what are you?"

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me," Bunny growled. They were now glaring daggers at each other as if they were going to fight. And like that, I was between both of them.

"Okay, lets not let this become a fight that might destroy the workshop, please," I said, placing a hand on their chest and pushing them apart. I felt Jack tense at my touch, like no one's ever touched him before, yet he continued to glare at Bunny.

"Jack, Bella, walk with me," I heard Dad say. I glanced at both boys then walked toward him. Jack huffed and followed us to the toy factory.

**Okay, did you like it? Might answer a few questions for some readers. **

**It's time to do the sign off: Mew Mew style, mew mew grace, Mew Mew Power in your face!**

**Bye!**


End file.
